next generation time travel adventure
by maxieface4
Summary: please read my harry potter fan fiction and please review. one chapter per day.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

**The Potter's, Weasley's, Lupin, scammandar and Malfoy Time Travel Adventure.**

**Next Generation Characters: James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Lucy, Molly, Teddy, Lysander, Lorcan, Scorpius.**

**Past Characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Albus, Snape, Minerva, Neville, Luna, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley.**

**Marauder's Generation: James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Molly, Arthur, Frank, Alice, xenophilius.**

**Prologue**

At Grimmauld Place 2026

Lily, Albus and James woke up early as it was the day they were going to the burrow for Christmas with all of their family and friends.

Albus is looking forward to being reunited with his cousin Rose and best friend Scorpius they are the second Golden Trio.

Lily is Looking Forward to seeing her cousin Hugo and her Friends Lorcan and Lysander.

James is waiting to play some pranks on the rest of his family and friends with his cousins Fred, Roxanne and Louis.

At Ron and Hermione's Cottage.

Rose and Hugo were up before their parents awaiting the time before they had to leave for the burrow.

Rose is looking forward to seeing her cousin Albus and Boyfriend Scorpius.

Hugo is looking forward to seeing his cousin Lily and Best Friends Lysander and Lorcan.

At Shell Cottage

Louis was up very early and decided it was time to wake up his sisters, he ran into their room and jumped on top of them.

LOUIS ITS 6 IN THE MORNING GO BACK TO BED! Shouted Victorie

BUT IT'S CHRISTMAS! Shouted Louis (Dominique woke up from all the shouting)

Why are you shouting?

Because Louis just jumped on me.

Louis its 6 were leaving at 10 go back to sleep until 8.

A few hours later at the burrow with the children.

JAMES! NO! (drops time turner and phoenix tears).

The Next generation land in Grimmauld place in another time...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1.**

**Introductions.**

Harry Potter (past) who are you and where are you from?

From the future replied Teddy

I think introduction are in order, please name your parents, age, house and/or quidditch positions.

My name is Teddy Remus Lupin, 28 years old, My parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, Hufflepuff, chaser.

My name is Victorie Weasley, 27 Years old; my parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, Gryffindor, Chaser.

My Name is Dominique Weasley, 24 Years old; My Parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, Gryffindor, Chaser.

My Name is Lorcan Scamander, 16 Years old; my parents are Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander, Ravenclaw, No Quidditch.

My Name is Lysander Scamander, 16 Years old; my parents are Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander, Ravenclaw, Beater.

My Name is Rose Weasley, 14 Years old; My Parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, Keeper, 2nd Golden Trio.

My Name is James Sirius Potter, 15 Years old; my parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor, Seeker, Captain, Golden Marauders, Prankster.

My Name is Fred Weasley II, 15 Years old; my parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor, Beater, Golden Marauders, Prankster.

My Name is Roxanne Weasley, 15 Years old; My Parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor, Beater, Golden Marauders, Prankster.

My Name is Albus Serveus Potter, 14 years old; My Parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor, Chaser, 2nd Golden Trio.

My Name is Scorpius Malfoy, 14 Years old; My Parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria GreenGrass, Gryffindor, Chaser, 2nd Golden Trio.

My Name is Lucy Weasley, 12 Years old; my parents are Percy Weasley and Audrey Weasley, Gryffindor, No Quidditch.

My Name is Lily Luna Potter, 12 years old; my parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor, Chaser.

My Name is Hugo Weasley, 12 Years old; my parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, Commentator.

My Name is Louis Weasley, 11 Years old; My Parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, Gryffindor, No Quidditch.

My Name is molly Weasley, 11 Years old; my parents are Percy Weasley and Audrey Weasley.

That's all of us then any questions?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter****2**

**Questions?**

Do we win the war and how? Asked Ron

Harry and Neville kill Voldemort after destroying all of his horcruxes.

What are horcruxes?

Part of voldemort's soul put in items of treasure or value.

Who dies in the war and by whom?

Sirius by Bellatrix, Fred by a Death Eater, Dobby by Bellatrix, Hedwig by a Death Eater, Tonks by Bellatrix, Remus by Dolohov, Snape by Nagini, Dumbledore by Snape.

Harry was also killed by Voldemort but then came back to life.

Colin Creevey was also killed.

What year is it in your time?

2026

So 31 years in the future how do I look?

Same as you do now but your scar is a bit faded and your no longer parseltongue.

When does everybody you say die?

Sirius = June 1995

Dumbledore = June 1996

Hedwig = July 1996

Dobby = April /May 1997

Fred/Tonks/Remus/Snape = May 1st/2nd 1997.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter****3**

**Is****there****a****way****back?**

Do you think you could help us get back?

Yes of course answered Hermione (casts Reparo on time turner)

Now just add the phoenix tears and you should be back in your own time.

What do you mean SHOULD?

Well i'm not an expert but i think i've done it okay.

And what happens if it doesn't work?

I'm not sure only one way to find out isn't there.

(James adds phoenix tears to time turner)

Everyone in the room (including past characters) gets thrown into time travel...


End file.
